A Lover Reconnected
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Aubrey is grocery shopping with her daughter when she bumps into her old love Beca and their old feelings are rekindled. This was made via a fanfiction game I did in tumblr requesting 3 things a pairing, a place and a thing. This request was by Sinomin who sent in Mitchsen, Grocery Shopping and paper aeroplane.


Aubrey was walking round the grocery store with her daughter who was making paper aeroplanes while walking round the store, not paying any attention to where her mom was going.

"Mommy look at this one." She says holding her aeroplane up not looking at who she was showing it to, when she looks up she sees that it isn't her mom that she was next to but a different woman.

"Wow that's amazing did you make that all on your own?" The woman says as she bends down to her level to talk to her.

"I did, I love making paper aeroplanes they are fun and they fly too. I'm sorry I thought you were my mom. I was busy making this and I lost her." She says still with a smile on her face being proud of her aeroplane she made.

"Let's go find her; she can't be too far away. Do you have any paper? I can show you one I used to make when I was around your age." The two start walking together slowly trying to find where her mom had gone. The girl pulled out a piece of paper from a satchel she was wearing.

"Here, its pink my favourite color. What is your favourite color?" She asked handing her the paper seeing what the woman was making with it.

"My favourite color is blue." She says as she folds down a bit of the paper while walking not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone who was walking towards her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." not looking up to see who she bumped into.

"Mommy, I lost you. This lovely woman was helping me come find you. She makes paper aeroplanes too." She says holding up her own one she made earlier.

"Beca, oh my gosh you look great. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" She says noticing she knew who the other woman standing before her was.

"Wow Bree I didn't know you had a kid. You look incredible; it feels like forever since we last saw each other. I was hoping I would see you at the Bella's reunion next month, I guess I got lucky and get to reconnect with you sooner."

"Beca can I see it? Have you finished it yet?" The little girl asked interrupting her mom and Beca.

"Raegan, where have your patience gone, I'm sure Beca will tell you when she has finished making it." Aubrey said frustrated at her daughter's outburst while they were talking.

"I have just finished it now Raegan, here see." She says folding the last corner of it and bending down to Reagans level to show her the paper aeroplane she made, then standing back up to look at Aubrey.

Raegan inspects it closely trying to figure out which style she used to make it so she could copy it when she got home.

"How do you two know each other?" She asks looking up seeing the two women staring into each other's eyes not sure what it meant.

"We used to date a very long time ago." Beca says not taking her eyes off Aubrey while she speaks.

"I think you should date again, you're really pretty and you can make paper aeroplanes I like this one you made so much. Mommy you need to ask her for a date, Aunty Chloe said you need to hurry up before you dry up. I don't know what she meant but it sounds serious." She says pulling at both of their hands to put them together thinking that it will work.

"Well Beca Mitchell, will you go out on a date with me?" Aubrey says to Beca in her head already planning the date out.

"I thought you'd never ask." She says jokily not even sure if she was just asking this for Raegan or because she wanted to.

"Is Friday good? I need your number." Aubrey says knowing exactly what she wanted to do for this date perfectly; she knew exactly how to get Beca back.

"Friday is good, do you have a pen?" She asks planning on writing down her number for her.

"I do I have one, you should write your number on the aeroplane." She hands both too Beca and she writes a message and her number on the paper plane. "I'll leave you two to finish your grocery shopping. Pay attention to where your mom is Raegan not everyone s as nice as me. I will see you on Friday Aubrey." She hands over the paper plane and the pen and walks off back to isle she was on when Raegan bumped into her and finishes her shopping.

"I really liked her mommy; you should let her be my mommy too. I could tell you liked her, you looked her different to Aunty Chloe. She says when you really like someone you look at them different." She says walking along with her mom as they finish their grocery shopping and still admiring Beca's paper aeroplane. "Did you read what she wrote to you?" She asks handing the plane to her mom.

_It was fantastic to see you again, it's sad how long it has been. I missed you so much Bree. I thought about finding you so many times but backed out. Thank you for bumping into me. Your daughter is too adorable for words she's so smart and beautiful just like you. I'm really looking forward to our date on Friday. Lift the left wing for my number. I'll be waiting for your call now._

_**A/N: I am thinking about making a full chaptered story that carries on from this so if you would be interested in that please let me know. Thanks.**_


End file.
